(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to laminated flat-panel switches and more particularly to an identification cap actuator assembly for use with laminated flat-panel switches.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Flat-panel switches and keyboards constructed of laminated plastic and conductive substrates are currently utilized in electronic calculators and in other electronic apparatus for digital control and data entry. This type of panel switch provides a flat key assembly in which conventional electromechanical pushbuttons are replaced by a relatively thin, flexible member having one side in a facing relationship with the switch elements so that the deflection of the member in response to force manually exerted on the other side of the member actuates a respective switch element. This type of switch technology offers the utmost in simplicity, low cost, space saving design features and low tooling investment. These factors are significant in comparison to comparable assemblies consisting of discrete electromechanical switches.
Currently, flat-panel switches are limited in certain applications because the graphic designation (identification/labels) of the particular switch are an integral part of the laminated assembly and therefore are limited to only fixed or permanent switch designations. Consequently, the use of laminated flat-panel switch assemblies or keyboards are not suitable for product applications where switches are identified or assigned functions after manufacturer of the keyboard or panel. Such as in key telephones or PABX console applications.
Therefore, it becomes an object of the present invention to design an identification cap actuator assembly providing the means of assigning designations to laminated flat-panel switch assemblies after the manufacture of the panel.